Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド, Arutoriusu Kōruburando), also initially referred or called as "Arthur" (アーサー, Āsā), is the main fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is the supreme leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists. He was initially an older Brother-in-Law of Velvet Crowe and Laphicet Crowe. He leaves after the events many years prior to the series, later becomes known as a saviour to the populace of Remnant and becomes a Shepherd and the head exorcist of Midgand. He appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons that threatened Remnant. "Even though Remnant was filled with suffering, I had to ask something tremendous of you all. I entrusted you to ensure the pains of Reason. I asked you to bind yourselves with shackles of your own will! For the only blade that can expel calamity is one forged from unshaking reason and the iron will to do what must be done. And now that ready blade stands ready... before all of us today! I offer my body and my life in service to the people of this great land! With the blessings... of the Empyreans, I will guide you to a world without Calamity and the creator of the Grimm, Immoninat! And Remnant's suffering... will be nothing but a distant memory!" :—Artorius' speech in Loegres. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. * Hair Color: Silver * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue-Green * Age: 29 (Scarlet Night), 32 (Main Story) * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Artorius used to be a loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a sociopath who is willing to sacrifice countless lives in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Celica Crowe (Lover, Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. Synopsis See also External links * Artorius Collbrande Talespedia * Artorius Collbrande Aselia Notes & Trivia * Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the series' lore. * His name, Arthur, is a reference and how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Abbey Category:Shepherds Category:Tales of RWBY Characters